


Pretending

by arisa_shyra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was the cold anti-social class president. Eren was the easy going and happy kid. At one glance there’s no way that the two would have any interaction with each other. But. . . things were always never what it seemed, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a very long time since the last time I post in here ~  
> actually I'm not gonna say "I'm back~" or something like that. . . well, no one really expect me to come back. . . haa haa. . T^T  
> oh well, this story had been in my notebook since forever and it took me a long time to finish it too. . .  
> so. . . enjoy.  
> please leave your opinion on the comments below ~
> 
> oh and one more thing, I'm sorry for the grammar and etc.

It was a usual day at school. Levi would always kept to himself in his desk, ignored the whole class and his two friends that always stick around him. He’d stuck an earphone and maybe read some books or did stuff that would distracted him from the crowdie class. There’s Hanji, an overexcited girl, she’d always talked about random things whether they listen to her or not. And then there’s Erwin that always sat next to Levi as he read some books or pretended to listened to what Hanji said.

And then there’s the noisy group where Eren was in. He’d usually surrounded by a lot of noisy people made a joke all the time and laughed really loud. But the one really close to him was his two best friends that are also his childhood friends. There’s Mikasa, the one that always wear a red scarf. She usually stayed quiet and watched over her friends. And the smart blonde kid that sometimes ramble anything much like Hanji, his name was Armin.

They’re from the total opposite group and no one has ever saw them talked to each other. But sometimes... Levi would _accidently_ bumped into Eren in the hallway. The two of them would say “sorry” in their own characteristic way and then went their separate way.

Later that night, Eren found himself in front of the class president’s apartment and he was knocked on the door.

“Took you long enough to get here, Jaeger.” Levi huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Hey, you can’t blame me when Armin swing by my place unnannouced and stayed till jsut mow.” He shrugged.

“Whatever, have you eat yet?” Levi turned around and walked inside.

“Nope, will you cook?” Eren replied as he closed the door behind him and follow the man inside.

“You lucky that I didn’t have my dinner yet. Go wait on the couch.”

“Yes sir.”

The brunette flopped himself down on the couch and turn the tv on. They stayed in silence except for the sound of the tv and Levi’s cooking. When Levi finished his cook and brought two plates of food to the couch.

“Don’t you dare dirty my couch.” He threaten as he gave one of the plates to the brunette.

“I know the rules, geez.” Eren replied with a huffed.

They finished the dinner and Levi insisted to do the dishes right after just like the usual. Now they were watched the boring show that was on the tv.

“It’s boring.” Eren said out loud.

“I couldn’t fucking agree more.” The ravenette replied but didn’t make any move.

Eren sighed, took a quick glance at the tv screen before turned his body to face the shorter boy that still had his eyes glued to the screen uninterested. The brunette leaned in to give a soft peck near Levi’s lips. Then the kiss trailed down to his cheek, below his ear and down to his neck. His fingers moved delicately to remove the first few buttons of Levi’s shirt and revealed his shoulder. The brunette then peppered kisses down to his collarbone and glanced up to see... Levi sat still indifferently.

Eren felt a snap of anger and moved himself so he straddled Levi and blocked his view from the damn tv.

“Na... Levi...” he circled his arms around Levi’s neck.

The ravenette finally looked up at him with his usual emotionless face.

“What?” he asked curtly but rested his hands on the other’s hips.

The brunette leaned in and buried his face in the crock of Levi’s neck, “Let’s just skip this boring show...” the brunette whispered on his ear.

“You’re asking for it.” He replied.

Eren felt a sharp tug on the back of his head, pulled him away from Levi not for long as his lips got ravished roughly by the ravenette. The brunette whimpered into the kiss as he felt a metallic taste in his tongue where Levi had ruthlessly bite his lip to shove his tongue inside.

The shorter of the two tighten his grip on the boy’s hips until Eren get message and wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips and clung onto Levi as he stood up and lifted Eren along with such ease.

Then it was a blur of bites and kisses as both boys competed to dominate the kiss. Eren was thrown into the bed the second they got into the ravenette’s room.

The brunette sat up and watched Levi slowly unbuttoned his shirt while pinned him with lustful look the whole time. Eren bit his lip and quickly discarded his t-shirt, he leaned back and displayed his upper body as if to asked Levi to quicken things. And that’s what he got. Levi was on him again with the same rough kiss as they started before and one of his hand moved down to palmed Eren through his jeans.

Eren moaned into the kiss and in return sneaked one of his hands to Levi’s hair and pulled at them. They kissed roughly till they’re out of breath, pulled away from each other and left a string of saliva before stared at each other’s eyes with quick pants.

“Hurry up, Levi... I want you inside me...”the brunette purred into the ravenette’s ear.

“That makes the two of us.” Levi growled and yanked the boy’s pants and underwear off.

Eren complied by lifted his hips to help get rid of the clothes faster while his hands also tried to took off Levi jeans. When the two of them were equally naked, they kissed again for a short time. When they parted, the brunette wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck.

“Levi... _I love you._ ” He said.

The ravenette froze for a second.

“Yea, _I love you too_ , Eren.” He replied.

The two of them knew that there’s no meaning in this conversation. After all, that’s what people said during sex, right?

 

“I can’t feel my legs...” the brunette mumbled to the pillow. Still naked and tangled in the bed’s sheet.

“Why are you regretting it now? You like it rough after all.” Levi chuckled darkly beside him.

“Shut up...” his hand blindly tried to his the ravenette.

Levi caught his hand and kissed it before leaned in to the boy’s ear.

“I can still do you one more time if you want.” He whispered with such a low and husky voice that made the boy underneath him shivered.

“Geez, knock it off, you beast.” The brunette retracted his hand forcefully and tried to move away from Levi’s side. But the ravenette could see the blush adored his ears, he only chuckled and got off the bed.

“You want to eat breakfast here?”

“Uh huh”

Eren watched as Levi went into the bathroom without gave any reply. When he heard the water run, he laid into his back and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure when he dozed off again but he woke up with someone threw a pillow to his face.

“Get your ass off the bed so I could change the sheet.” Levi huffed from the edge of the bed. Already dressed and his hair still wet from the shower.

“What about breakfast?” he cocked his head to the side.

“I’ll make it as soon as you clean yourself up, Jaeger.” Levi tugged at the sheet tangled around the brunette’s hips.

“Yes, yes...”

Eren crawled off the bed and winced as he stood but forced himself to limp away to the bathroom.

He waited for Levi on the couch and lazily changed the channels.

“I’m not making anything fancy, you better eat it all of it.” Levi gave a plate to Eren.

“You know I’m not a picky eater.” Eren huffed.

They ate in silence and watched the tv with not much interest.

“It’s a good thing today is Saturday.” The brunette said out loud.

Levi only eyed him without gave any reply.

“So I don’t have to make any reason for these things to anyone.”

Eren pointed the bruises and even bitemarks all over his neck and shoulder.

“Especially not to Mikasa.” He added.

“Isn’t that why we agreed to meet on Friday?” the ravenette replied as he returned his gaze back to the show.

Eren glanced at him before followed suit.

“Yes, yes we did.”

Another silence.

“Do you want to go straight back after this?” Levi asked.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked back.

“It’s up to you.” The ravenette shrugged.

“Well, do you want me to?” he asked again.

“Your choice, Eren.” He replied curtly.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows before gave a reply. “Yea, I’ll go back soon.”

“I see...”

 

“See you on Monday, Levi.” The brunette gave him his usual smile.

“Hm, see ya.”

Then Eren left.

Even though they said that, it’s not like they would actually talked to each other at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren got a shitty week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so. . . this chapter is really short.  
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> as usual, sorry for the grammar etc.

The next Friday, Eren found himself in front of Levi’s apartment once again. But when the ravenette opened the door, he was tackled down by the brunette and kissed him vigorously.

“Can we skip dinner?” the brunette panted and leaned in to give few open mouthed kisses. “Make me forget this shitty week.” He added.

“I’ll make you forget anything but my name.” Levi growled and bite down hard on his earlobe.

“Mm, then take me to bed already.” He whispered and his fingers tugged at the soft raven locks.

Levi gripped at his hips so hard that it’d leave bruises, lifted the two of them up and kicked the door close before practically run into his bedroom. The ravenette slammed Eren’s body into the closed bedroom door as soon as they walked in. The brunette whimpered as their bodies pressed close against each other and Eren couldn’t help but grind their hardened members together.

“Hurry up... Levi...” he panted.

“Tch, shut up.” Levi shoved his fingers to Eren’s hot mouth which he gladly licked and sucked on them. Swirled his tongue on every digit of the ravenette’s fingers. His half lidded eyes stared passionately at those grey orbs that also darken with the same lust.

Levi groaned as he looked at the boy clinging to him. Those pretty eyes were practically begged him to made a mess out of his body. To wrecked him. To marked him as his own.

But that’s the problem, right? Eren wasn’t his. And he’s not Eren’s. They were not lovers after all.

 

“Na, Levi...” the brunette called out as he sprawled on top of the other boy.

The ravenette hummed in response as he played with the brunette’s hair.

“I’m hungry” those emerald orbs glanced up at him.

“So what?” Levi stared back lazily.

“...can’t you make us something to eat?” he whined.

“I can’t” he replied and watched the boy pouted. “With you lying on top of me.” He added which made the boy grinned widely.

“ _I love you_ , Levi.” He gave him a chaste kiss and stared at those grey orbs with the same dull eyes as usual even though he was smiling before he rolled off of the ravenette.

“...yea, _I love you too_ , Eren.” He kissed the brunette’s forehead and got off the bed.

Eren watched Levi exited the room before he let his expression fell apart. He sighed in frustration as he covered his face with both of his arms.

“...so complicated...” he breathe out softly.

 

“Are you going back after this?” Levi asked absentmindedly.

“...hm... I don’t feel like going back.” He took another bite of his toast and swallowed. “And I can’t feel my legs either, so...” he shrugged.

The ravenette snorted.

“You’re the one asking for another round after you ate.”

“You attacked me again when I took a bath.” He defended.

“Why does it matter when you enjoyed it in the end?” Levi shrugged. “And you can’t expect me to stop when you kept moaning my name and begging me for more.” He added with a triumphant smirk on his face.

The brunette felt his face heated up in embarrassment as he remembered of the last nigth event and threw his face away from Levi.

“...jerk.” he mumbled.

“Thank you.” He replied proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it. . . I'm sorry. . .  
> please leave kudos and/or comments if you please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things were finally ended.  
> the last chapter of this story. . .  
> were they gonna be honest to their feelings ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaa. . last chapter ~  
> I'm suck, I'm sorry. . .  
> please enjoy.

On Wednesday, Eren got called out by a couple of girls. The ravenette held the undeserved jealousy as he stole glances at the three of them. After the girls left, the brunette turned around and their eyes met. Eren was the first one to look away with almost a guilty look on his face. Levi pretty much could guess the content of their conversation.

_Well... he’s not mine after all..._

Later that day, Eren excused himself right after the class ended. Levi watched his figure disappeared behind the closed door and felt his heart ache for a second.

 

On Friday night, Levi found the brunette leaned against his apartment door.

“Where have you been?” he asked as he pulled his jacket even closer to his body. The air was pretty chilly tonight.

“Why does it matter to you?” he ignored the brunette to looked for his key.

“What’s wrong with you? I’m just asking-”

“Why are you here?” Levi cut him as he unlocked the door.

“Why?” he asked in disbelieve. “Seriously Levi, what’s wrong with you?” he grabbed Levi’s shoulder and turned him around to face him.

The ravenette slapped his hand away.

“None of your bussiness.” He turned again to open the door.

“...Levi...?”

He paused in the doorway when he heard Eren called out his name dejectedly. Levi run his hand through his hair and let out a frustration sigh.

“Come in.” He said curtly.

The brunette folowed him inside without a word. The ravenette stood in silence with his head down so his bangs covered his expression as he waited for Eren to closed the door. They stood in silence as the brunette shifted his weight nervously and waited for Levi to say or do something. Finally Levi looked up at the brunette with narrowed eyes which made the boy tensed.

In a swift movement, Levi got Eren pinned on the door with both of his hands on either side of the brunette’s head. He crashed their lips together and not waited for Eren to respond the kiss before he bite the brunette’s lower lip and shoved his tongue inside.

It took awhile for Eren to overcame his surprise but when he felt Levi’s tongue roamed around inside his mouth did he responded and tried to keep up with Levi’s rough pace. Eren melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s neck.

Not wasted any more time, Levi slid his hands down to undo the brunette’s pants and yanked it down along with his underwear. One of his hands started to pumped Eren’s member while the other slid to his back and teased the tight hole with his finger tip.

Eren tensed at the action and instinctly stopped the hand on his lower back and the other pushed Levi’s body away from him.

“He-here?” he panted uncertain.

Levi only tilted his head to the side with his normal cold expression except for the quick breathing.

“That’s why you’re here, right?”

He didn’t stop the pump of his hand on the brunette’s member and leaned in to licked his neck.

“You only come here for sex, after all...” he whispered.

Eren felt a snap of anger and pushed Levi away once again.

“How could you say that – ahh!”

Levi’s finger tip pressed down hard on the tip of Eren’s member.

“Then why are you here, Eren?” he asked quietly with a bitter look on his face.

Eren could only half glared at him while bite down his lip to prevented any moan escaped. Realized that the boy won’t give up any time soon, Levi back to squeezed and pumped the member in his hand faster.

“Ngh... ah... hahh... L-evi...” he moaned weakly.

They kept stare at each other and it didn’t take long before Eren climaxed with soundless scream. The brunette’s body fell back against the wall weakly.

After Levi stared at the mess in his hand in disgust, he miraculously produced a handkerchief out of nowhere and cleaned both of them the best.

“...Eren.” the ravenette called softly.

The brunette glanced up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Let’s end this.”

Eren’s eyes widen in a second. They kept stared at each other. Levi looked at those shocked green orbs with emotionless eyes.

“No.” The brunette stated.

Levi frowned at the answer he heard.

“No?” he asked.

“No.” Repeated the brunette.

The ravenette gritted his teeth and finally snapped.

“Don’t fuck with me!” he yelled, turned around to walked inside and left the brunette leaned against the door.

Eren stood there dumbfounded before he fixed his pants and scrambled to follow the ravenette inside. He kept follow him till they got inside Levi’s room. He found the black haired boy seated in his bed with his hands covered his face.

“Levi...” the brunette approached him slowly till he stood right in front of the ravenette. “I’ll ask you once again. What’s wrong?” he asked in a soft tone.

“Why did you say no?” Levi breathed out, still covering his face.

Eren reached out for the ravenette’s hands and pulled them away from his face. He kept holding his hand until Levi finally looked up at him. They kept staring at each other for a long time.

“Because I like you.” The brunette suddenly blurted out.

Levi’s eyes widen for a second before narrowed back.

“Bullshit.” He reasoned and pulled his hands away from the brunette but Eren quickly caught his hands back again.

“No!” he yelled.

The ravenette stayed quiet as he watched the brunette struggled to say something again.

“...I like you.” He finally repeated.

Eren face was flushed from the confession but he also frowned from not received any response from the other.

“...how... why do you like me?” Levi finally asked.

“I don’t know...” the brunette replied.

Levi kept quiet and looked at the boy accusingly.

“Seriously, I don’t know!” Eren snapped. “The moment you said that you want to end _this_ , I realised that I don’t want to be apart from you! And I have absolutely no idea about how I feel except that _I like you_!” after the brunette ended his rambling, his face was even more flushed than before.

Levi was speechless from Eren’s sudden outburst but quickly regained his composure. He pulled his hands from Eren’s hold not for long before he held the brunette’s hands instead.

“Do you really mean it?” Levi asked, hoped that his voice didn’t shot hope too much.

“Yes.” Eren replied seriously.

Right afer that word left his lips, the brunette felt himself yanked forward. He couldn’t do anything to help his balance while his hands were still in Levi’s hold. So he closde his eyes and braced himself for any pain that he might feel later but only to found himself sprawled on Levi’s lap. A pair of protective arms were around him tightly and he could feel Levi burried his face on the side of his neck.

“You don’t know how fucking relieved I am. Knowing that I’m not the only one.” He breathed out softly.

Eren’s face lit up and tried to back away to saw the ravenette but Levi only tighten his hold on him.

“You... you too?” Eren asked in disbelieve.

“...I don’t like repeating myself.” He huffed.

The ravenette felt the boy in his hold trembled.

 _Did i say something wrong?_ He thought franctically as he moved himself away to inspect it.

“What should I do, Levi?” he asked in his trembled voice as he wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

“What’s wrong?” the ravenette asked back.

“I feel so relieved and very happy right now.” He looked straight at Levi with a wide grin but the tears we flowing still.

“...are you stupid?” the ravenette slapped the side of his head.

“What the hell, Levi!?”

“Don’t make me worry over nothing, you stupid inconsiderate brat.” Levi pulled him into another hug once again.

“I’m sorry...” the brunette wrapped his arms around Levi. “I can’t help it.” He added as he smiled into Levi’s shoulder.

“That’s why I called you stupid.” Levi chuckled as he tighten his hold on the brunette’s body.

Eren decided not to give any unnecessary sarcasm reply and just enjoyed the warmth of the other’s body.

“Na Levi...” Eren called out softly which Levi replied with a soft hum. “Are we... lovers now?” he asked shyly.

“Do you want us to be?” the ravenette asked back.

“...yes.” he replied softly.

“Then we can become one.” Levi kissed Eren’s neck once and moved back to pressed their lips together.

“Does that mean I can come here everyday?” thr brunette asked happily.

Levi smirked “Sure, if your ass can take it.” He teased.

Eren’s face flushed up immediately. “I wasn’t implying that we should have sex every day!” he yelled in embarrassment.

“Of course you’re not.” Levi replied with sarcasm tone.

Eren pouted before he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and nuzzled his face there.

“We can do it right now.” The brunette whispered into his neck before trailed kisses up till his ear. “After all, you have yet to get off, right Levi?” he purred into his ear before nibbled on it.

“Yes, you owed me that, Eren.” His hands moved down to squeezed the brunette’s ass, which made the boy let out a soft moan.

“Mhm, how do you want it?” the brunette intentionally pushed down his hips and ground both their members.

“Do you want to come with my hands?” he brushed his hand lightly on the bulge of Levi’s pants which made the boy slightly shivered.

“Or maybe you want to come in my mouth?” he licked the shell of Levi’s ear.

“Or maybe... you’d like it better if you come deep inside of me?” he purred sedustivically and ground their hardening member harder.

“I’ll gladly take up your generous offer.” Levi growled in his ear before threw the boy in the center of the bed and hovered over him.

“Just to be clear, I won’t care if you complain about not able to feel your legs in the morning.” The ravenette warned.

“Bring it on.” The brunette chalanged as he raised his arms and wrapped them on the other’s neck.

“Ohh... you’re on.” Levi amused before he leaned in to whispered. “I’ll make you feel nothing but pleasure.” One of his hand trailed down and rubbed the brunette’s hardening member teasingly.

“I’m gonna make you moan out loud till you lose your voice.” His hand suddenly squeezed down hard on Eren’s member which made the boy let out a loud moan.

“Then I won’t stop screwing you over and over again till you’re a complete mess beneath me.” His other hand started to roamed on Eren’s chest and pinched his nipple.

Eren was already panted and breathed heavily from Levi’s little ministration.

“Then... ah haa... stop talking and – ngh... hurry up...” the brunette panted.

“Is that how you ask something from someone, Eren?” the ravenette stopped his action all together and backed away from the boy underneath him.

Eren’s hips bucked up and he whine at the lost on contact. He glared up at Levi at his best while completely swept by the lust. “Levi...” he whined.

“Beg me nicely.” He traced his fingers over the boy’s prefect jawline. “Then I’ll give you what you want.” He added with a sly smirk on his face.

The boy bit his lip and his face flushed even more from Levi’s request. Levi never asked him to beg before...

“Please...” he whispered.

The ravenette pretended not to hear and cocked his head to the side.

“Please Levi, I want you. I need you inside me. I want you to make the mess out of me.” The boy cried out and it it took Levi a lot of effort not to devour the brunette in instant.

Eren slipped his own hand under his t-shirt and pulled the hem of hist t-shirt to showed off his chest. Then he spread his legs wider and moved his other hand to hovered over his crotch.

“Please fuck me...” he pleaded.

Levi didn’t have any time to think before his body beat him in action. His hands were busy stripping Eren out of his jeans and underwear while Eren helped and removed his own t-shirt.

Once Eren completely naked, Levi hovered over him once again.

“Request granted.” He breathed out before crashed their lips together.

The ravenette’s hands were roamed on Eren’s chest and played with his nipples. Eren tangled his fingers on the soft raven locks and moved his other hand to undo Levi’s shirt.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

“ _I love you_... Levi, _I love you_...” Eren panted.

“I know... _I love you too_ , Eren.” Levi leaned in for another kiss.

Those words were finally sincere now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds annoying but. . . please leave comments and/or kudos.  
> I want to know you're opinion about this fanfic.  
> bye for now. ( '_')//

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it. . .  
> what do you think . . ? ( '_')  
> I hope I'm not ruining their character too much.  
> I know it looks annoying but. . . please leave some comments if you please, it'll make me very happy to read each one of your comments :D


End file.
